Warrior
by CityOfJonathan
Summary: Clarissa moved in with Jonathan, after she got kicked out of her previous school and is attending the same as Jonathan. He develops an overprotective personality for Clary, but she doesn't like to be treated like a child. What happens when Valentine finds out that Clary has the power to draw runes and gets dreams sent by angels? Only Jace can save her. (Shadowhunter fanfic)
1. Disclaimer

**Hi! We are Courtney And Maryannah! We have decided to collaborate and make a multi-fanfiction account! YAY! Many of you already know us but here we will be posting story's we wrote TOGETHER! We Hope you enjoy.**

** Disclaimer:We do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters listed in the books. Although the entirely plot is our idea :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**For this chapter the Point of View is Clary's we will let you know if there is any other point of view.**

In the crowd of strangers at the airport I finally see my parents come into view. When I finished my first year of high school, at the beginning of the summer holiday I got into trouble and my aunt Tessa had sent me away. I am now going to live with my brother, Jonathan Fairchild. The last time we spoke we were not on great terms, Jonathan was way too over protective and out of line, we haven't spoken since I left and I wonder how the meeting will go considering he doesn't know I am coming.

After my parents and I make eye contact, I make my way through the crowd and over to them.

"Hey, Clary!" Luke exclaims! I haven't seen him in two years. He pulls me into a big hug, he smells like rain. At that exact moment I realized how much I have missed him.

"Luke! I have missed you so much!" I smile at him. I am genuinely happy to see him.

"Come here, Clare-bear." My mom speaks in her usual happy tone.

"Mom..." I say in a neutral tone.I am not sure how to act around her after everything.

"We are happy to see you but, I will be honest with you. I am disappointed in you, Clarissa. We send you to a wonderful school so you can pursue your dream of being an artist, and you blow it by getting in trouble. None the less it was right before your summer break! But, I will admit, I am happy to see you."

_How the hell am I supposed to reply to that?_ I thought to myself. "Well, mom... I am truly sorry but, it wasn't even my fault. That guy _touched _me. I was just protecting myself. He just happened to me the principals son and he, of course, believed his son over me." I say in my defense.

"We can't change anything now. All we can do is forget." She pulls both of us into a group hug.

My bags are already at the apartment which I will share with Jonathan. Tomorrow is the first day of school and I couldn't care less. I don't plan on going to all of my classes, I'm just going to get my schedule sorted out.

I arrived to my apartment and just as I am trying to unlock the door, Jonathan pulls up in his Mustang. Damn I like that car. It's perfect, but I still don't know how he could afford it. I unlock the door and I hurry in so he doesn't get the chance to see me.

I get to the living room, where I wait for him, but he walks right past me. After a few minutes he comes out of the bathroom and the look on his face goes from surprised to confused. I don't know if I should be offended or not, but I feel slightly hurt even though I don't show it.

"Tessa... Mom and Luke... I will leave if you want."I stutter.

"You don't have to leave, but what you have to do is give me an explanation."

"Well, this guy asked me out and I said sure. It didn't go well because he tried something on me and I flipped out. He went to tell his dad who just so happened to be the principal of course, and he believed his son over me." I say quickly.

Jonathan shows no sign of emotion. "Okay here's how it will go. You are allowed to stay but, but just make sure you won't get in my way. Got it, little sis?"

I nod and walk to the bedroom. I pull up the blankets and lay on the plain bed and moments later I fall asleep, thanks to the long and endless flight.

* * *

**So, this is a short preview of this fanfic. The next chapter will be a lot longer and we promise you that you will enjoy it. Please review and tell us what you think! Chapter update 12/14-12/15**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you for all the reviews. We just want to tell you how much we appreciate the fact that you like this story and that you even bothered to post reviews. Of course, that chapter was just really short and to be honest, not as good as the whole story will be, but still, thanks. We did get some we had to translate so whoever was the Turkish fan thank you. Also, to answer a question:**

**greygirl2358 - We were thinking about it and we might incorporate more TID characters, but it depends on how everything flows from this point! Unless you guys really want us to :)**

**Anyways, we don't want to keep you waiting. ~C and M**

* * *

I wake up the next morning and pad downstairs. Jonathan seems to have left for school already, luckily I do not have to go to school for another hour to arrange my schedule. So, I decide to go for a run. When I come back, my stomach is growling. That's why I make myself some egg whites, the yoke of the egg doesn't settle well after a long run. School is a mile away so I begin to eat alone at the small table arrangement. After my breakfast is finished I go upstairs to get ready.

After a quick shower, I get dressed into a cute white crop top and black high waisted shorts. The shoes are blue with high heels. Then, I get into the car that I borrowed from Luke. It's just temporary. Before I get to school, I find Mom and Luke's house and decide to stop by.

"Luke, Mom!" I shout when I walk in.

"Clary, why are you not at school? Jonathan was going to take you." My mother went on about how I should have taken a ride with him. Even though I borrowed their car. They just don't want to see their little girl grow up.

"After the last time we saw each other, I think it's better to keep a distance. At least for a while. Besides, I'm perfectly capable of getting to school by myself." I argue.

"I think she's right. She came back after two long years and that might be a huge shock for Jonathan. Just let him adjust. And plus, I think Clarissa likes to be on her own." Luke winks and smiles at me the biggest smile that I have ever seen. Because he's capable of that.

"Anyways, I better get going if I am going to make it on time. Love you both. Bye." I run out off the house.

As I park my car, the bell rang, which meant the students had a break. I walk into the school, head high, but keeping my distance from anyone. I make my way straight to the principal's office. The secretary asks me the moment I walk in: "Clarissa Fairchild?" I nod. "The principal is waiting for you." I stepped into the office and introduced myself.

"Hi. Come I have arranged your schedule. "

"Thank you. I really hope this school isn't a waste of my time. Because there are a lot of other schools that I want to go to." I grab the schedule from the woman.

"I assure you it will not be a waste of your time and talents. We are honored to have such a talented student here." She says and I turn around and walk out of the office and into the hallway.

I see a couple of boys standing next to Jonathan, staring at me, while Jonathan rolls his eyes. I don't even bother to say hi, I only walk past him.

I have a lot of unpacking to do, which takes me two hours, and after that, I stop at Luke's. By the time I get back, I'm _completely_ taken aback, as I see the _entire_ football team in the living room, staring at me. And I'm pretty sure one of them winked at me.

"Hey, little sis. How was your day? Saw you at school, was kind of sad when you didn't even bother to say hi." He acts all hurt, but I know he's just trying to make a joke about it. That's what we're like when we're together. There are times that we fight, but we laugh about it as soon as we spend some time together.

"Sorry, I didn't even notice you. Anyways, I won't get in your way, continue you and your friends were doing before I arrived." I walk into the kitchen to wash up the dishes and to my surprise Jonathan is trailing behind me.

"What do you think you are doing?" He questions me.

"Have you seen this place? It's a mess. I just thought I would tidy up." I snapped at him.

Jonathan rolls his eyes and says, " Do whatever you want." he walks out of the room.

After I have washed the dishes and did other things, I walk into the living room, trust me if there was another way to my room I would take it. When I walk in it is like everyone is staring at me still. I make my way to my room, past the jocks, when someone grabs my hand and spins me around. It turns out to be the silver-white haired boy, who reminds me of Jonathan.

"Come on, Jonathan. Why didn't you tell us the sexy mystery girl is your sister? Besides, I don't think anyone would mind if she stayed." He speaks in a low, sexy tone.

I hear a voice, which stands out to me, almost like it's familiar. When I turn around, I realize the voice belongs to the one and only Jace Herondale. "Well, I certainly wouldn't mind if Clarissa stayed." He replies.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" The silver-haired guy asks, obviously confused, just like other jocks.

"Jace, Clary and I used to hang out together, but it was pure torture for me because they could never be in the same room together for more than five minutes. That was before Clary left." Jonathan speaks for the first time.

"So, it's Clary now? Good to know." Jace winks at me. There's something about him that's different, but I still can't stand him.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" I almost snap.

"No, not at all." Jonathan cuts in before we could get into a real fight.

"Whatever." I say and just go into my room.

**So, this is a new chapter and I hope you liked it. We already have the idea of a whole story and know exactly what we're going to do in the next chapter. Please review, follow and favorite. **

**~M and C**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Its Courtney and Maryannah again. Here is the third chapter!**

* * *

Today is my very first day of school which is actually the second for other people. I pull myself out of bed and trudge to the bathroom where I take a long steaming hot shower. After I finish my shower, I do my morning routine and go to the bedroom to get dressed. I put on a black dress that hits my mid thigh, along with over the knee 6 inch heels. I allow my hair to fall over my shoulder, the curls hitting just at my ribs. I apply the minimal amount of make-up, just a light shade of eye liner, red lipstick and a little mascara.

Mom had convinced Jonathan to give me a ride, so I get in the mustang and we drive off to school, neither one of us said a word to each other. When we get there I open the door and get out of the car as soon as I can, to avoid seeing the jocks again.

The day goes by pretty fast, well at least the first half does. People stared, whistled, called out my name, even though I never met them, I suppose people know how to make words travel fast in this school. I basically just ignore them all anyway, maybe a smile to them once in a while, if they are hot. But now it is the last 15 minutes before lunch where, sadly, I will have to see Sebastian, Jace and the group of jocks that hang out with Jonathan. I am counting down the dreaded minutes, I don't want to see them but I forgot breakfast so I am very hungry. When the bell finally rings, I make my way through the hall and bump into a girl who is very pretty, with black hair and the same dress on as me. At the same moment we apologize in unison.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." She looks me in the eyes. "Clarissa? When did you get back from the performing art school?"

"Isabelle, hi. I go by Clary now, but I came back two days ago."

"I go by Izzy now too. Wow, you've changed so much. You will have to tell me how you were one day. Do you have anyone to sit with at lunch?" She asks shyly.

"Um. Not really, I was offered by many people, because apparently I became hot, but I don't want to sit with any of them. I would love to sit with you."

"Great! Oh by the way Alec will be sitting with us, don't worry about him trying to make a move on you, he is dating Magnus Bane."

"Since when is Alec out of the closet? Not that I mind. I think it's great. Wait, he and Magnus?" I ask.

"Yes. It happened last summer. Come on. I'll explain it on the way." She nods, she turns around and grabs my arm within her arm and we walk to the lunch room together. Isabelle gets a salad, so I get a salad as well. We sit down and eat. The boy who I assume is Alec walks over.

"Hey Isabelle. Clarissa?" Alec looks at me.

"Hi Alec. Please call me Clary. That's my artistic name." I say calmly.

"It's a pleasure to see you again. Weren't you in the performing arts school?" He says confidently.

"The pleasure is all mine. Yeah, but I got back from there. TMD- The Mortal Devices- performing arts school was okay, I guess. I am going to put my tray back and through away my garbage, I will be right back." I get up and walk to the garbage and throw my things away, when I turn around the silver haired boy is standing next to me.

"Hey babe, by the way, my name's Sebastian. Do you want to come sit with us?" He asks.

"Don't _'babe'_ me." I say."I have to go." And as I walk past, the idiot smacks my ass, I get so fucking pissed and twist his wrist behind his back, bring my knee up into his stomach when suddenly, Jonathan is standing behind me, trying to pull me away from Sebastian.

"Jace!" Sebastian screams. I guess I got him pretty good. As soon as he calls for Jace, I feel another pair of hands trying to hold me back. I guess Jonathan wasn't enough because I got a few more solid kicks. As soon as Sebastian's out of my reach, one pair of hands releases me and I am able to see who it was. Of course, Jace, who else? Jace lifts me up and takes me outside, but it doesn't even take a moment for Jonathan to appear. Jace leaves and I'm left with my brother.

"What do you think you're doing, Clarissa?" He says. "Calm down and breathe. I don't want to see you attack anybody else. Besides, you could've gotten hurt."

"He slapped my ass! What the hell was I supposed to do? Just ignore it?" I snap at him. "I'm sorry, but I'm not like that."

He looked surprised and angry. "He did what?!"

I say very slowly so he can comprehend. "He. Slapped. My. Ass."

"That motherfucker's gonna pay." He is completely pissed off, but doesn't do anything. He just pulls me into a hug, which I assume is giving him power not to go there and kill Sebastian. His voice cracks when he whispers in my ear. "I'm sorry that I ignored you for the first two days. I just didn't think you'd want an overprotective brother anymore."

"You know, Jonathan, I kind of missed that. Like, a lot." I started crying because I missed Jonathan, not the one that hated me, but the one that's overprotective. My brother. "I love you so much and you have no idea how much I've missed you in these two years."

"Yeah, I think we feel the same way. I love you too." Jonathan says and for a moment, everything feels alright. "But promise me one thing."

"What's that?" I ask.

"Just continue hanging out with Alec and Isabelle. They're good people and great Shadowhunters."

* * *

**So, this is it. Yay or nay? Share your thoughts with us. Btw, make sure you read our other fanfics on our personal accounts. Maryannah's FAV fanfic is She's Different and she hopes you like it because she really enjoyed writing it. And Courtney's is The Broken Warrior. :) WE LUUUUV YOU ~C and M**


	5. Chapter 4

**OMG, this review is epic. This made our day. We are cracking up laughing here:**

**greygirl2358: "****LOVE the 'Mortal Devices'! Very creative! I think you should add a few more TID people. Will, Jem, Gideon, Gabriel. You know? Your basic hotties! ;) ****Glad Jonathan removed the stick from his ass. I also think that Sebby deserved that. I would have done the same thing."**

**That is the best review that we have EVER seen!**

* * *

Jonathan walks me back inside and we go our separate ways. He walks back to his table full of jocks, while I go back to Alec and Izzy. After a while, I hear a voice booming through the speakers. "Clarissa Adele Fairchild, report to the principal's office."

Everybody looks at me and for a moment, I feel uncomfortable, but all I do is keep my head high. "Well, have to go guys, see ya later." I smile, just for their sake, but to be honest, I don't feel very confident. I really cannot screw this up. Not another school. It would look bad on my file.

"Clarissa, you have assaulted Sebastian Verlac. You kicked him multiple times and is now in the nurses office. Do you have an explanation for your actions?" Mrs. Branwell speaks.

"He slapped my a-"

"Language, Ms. Fairchild!"

"He slapped my butt." I continue on.

"Clarissa, you have detention. You can not just go beating up everyone who slaps your butt, I agree it is highly disrespectful, but that is not the way to settle all of life's problems."

"Fine. I will go to your stupid detention." I turn on my heels and walk out of the room.

I walk into the detention room to see only one space free and that is next to Jace Herondale. I reluctantly take the seat beside him.

"Why hello there, Clary. The last time I saw you was... When was it? Oh yeah, that's right it was when I helped Jonathan stop you from killing Sebastian. Remember? I had to wrap my arms around your waist to get you away from him? I will admit you are really strong. It took Jonathan and I both to pull you away from Sebastian. It really had surprised me. For someone so tiny, you sure do have a lot of strength."

I don't know if he is mocking me or if he is serious, but by the look on his face I think he was taken aback, at least a little. "Anyways what are you doing here?"

"Well, your stupid brother decided to pull a prank on me. I came to school, went to my locker and opened it to find a living duck in my locker!"

"Oh yeah, the duck fear." I mock him while trying hard not to laugh. He doesn't seem to notice, either that or he doesn't care.

"Ha-Ha very funny, Fairchild. Anyways, the principal thought I brought the duck into school, since animals are not allowed, I received detention."

"Wow, my brother is fucking epic. I wish I would have thought of this myself... Goldilocks" I sneer at him.

"Oh, Little Red wants to play that way huh? I can play dirty too, in more than one way. If you know what I mean." He winks at me.

"Please, you're making my ears bleed."

"How? My voice is like an angelic melody. Everyone loves it. I talk only to hear how heavenly it is." He says.

"God, you should marry your ego, Jace." I say, still trying to forget what he meant by playing in more than one way.

"Well, why would I marry my own ego when I can just marry yours. I mean, it's an exact same but the only difference is that yours is female. And even though I don't have anything against marrying mine, I still like girls better." He says.

"Good for you, I guess." I roll my eyes.

"Oh, it is definitely good for me because I have a great view right here." He winks at me, _again. _But I do know that he's mocking me. He has always been. Asshole.

"Yeah well, I wish I was in your place because my view sucks." I smile devilishly at him and he pretends to look hurt.

"Oh my god, it hurts me to hear that."

"Another thing to put on my list called: Why the fuck do I care?"

"Language, Fairchild." Jace warns me.

"Shut up, Jace. I mean it."

"Silence in the classroom." The teacher says.

After that, we both stay quiet and I don't look at him, but in the corner of my eye, I can see him looking at me every few minutes. The bell rings which means we have another class of detention. Another hour of Jace.

After the break is over, I try to sit at the different table, but Jace sits next to me again. I try to change the table but the whole classroom is packed. I'm stuck with Jace, and start remembering the times before I left. Jace was or still is Jonathan's best friend. We never got along, and I don't see the point of getting along with him now. Everyone always thought of me as Jonathan's little sister who can't protect herself, even though she's a Shadowhunter.

It makes me furious just remembering those times. That's the main reason I was so glad to leave this place. Everyone who thought that knows me, doesn't really know me anymore. I have really changed since then. I like to think I'm more confident and independent. I am definitely a better fighter than I was before. While I'm trapped in my own world, Jace passes a love note on my side of the table.

_Lookin' hot, C. ;)_

I decide to ignore it but after a minute, he sends another one.

_Do you need a ride home? -_Jace

_No. I'm fine. _-Me

_You sure?_ _-_Jace

_Yeah, I'm sure. What's up with you anyway? You were different before I left. Treated me like a fucking child. _-Me

_You've changed. You certainly have showed that you can take care of yourself. Honestly, I'm more afraid for other people's safety. -_Jace

_You should be because you have no idea what I'm capable of. That scene today? That was nothing. You don't know me. So don't even think for a second that I'm not capable of handling my own problems. And I'm definitely not that naive girl you used to know and that you used to make fun of. _-Me

_I believe you, but I also think we've got off on the wrong foot. I've known you since forever, but I didn't really know you. Like you said, you always were Jonathan's little sis. But I would like to get to know you. -_Jace

As soon as I read the message, the bell rings, I decide not to reply to Jace because I don't know how to feel about him. I don't know if I want people to reall get to know me. Or at least this new person that I am. But the only thing that I have in common with my old self is that I still am a Shadowhunter. And I will always be.

And my job is to go demon hunting. Which is what I plan on doing right now.

* * *

**Ok, so while writing this, Maryannah thought: Fuck me Jace. My body's ready.**

**And Courtney was still laughing at ****greygirl23582's review through this whole fanfic. She also said the review just makes her want to shove a stick up his ass. She meant literally. And Maryannah definitely agrees.**

******Btw, we ship Jonathan and Jace-Jacathan. xD**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey we are back with more. hahaha you think there was gonna be more clace didn't you. hahahha nope no clace for you!**

* * *

I put on the gear that I brought in my backpack, all black, I am so glad I wore these thigh high boots. I go down the street, seraph blades all around my belt. For a while I just walk around the city, but soon, it becomes night and the darkness overtakes everything. Well, on the bright side, I do have the witch light that Jonathan gave me when I was a little girl. I used to be terrified of the dark because if the downworlders exist the who is to say that the boogie man doesn't either?

So, after he gave me the witch light, I got over my fear, ever since then I have hated myself for allowing a weakness to affect my life. Honestly, demon killing is one of my favorite things to do. While I am killing demons, I can be myself, I have nothing to hide with them. I don't have to pretend. I hear a noise across the street in the abandoned section of the a suddenly I hear a scream, from a boy who must have never got the notice it is dangerous in this area.

I run to the source of the scream and see a boy laying on the ground. The boy is wearing glasses, his hair is brown and curly, he looks like someone who would play video games but he is still, in a way, attractive to me. He definitely doesn't belong in this part of the city. Right in front of him is a ravener demon, I notice the boy is on the verge of death, he doesn't strike me as human.

Before the demon manages to attack him, I throw 2 of my seraph blades, the demon moves and I miss the heart of the demon. I run closer taking out a seraph blade, I call its name _Ithuriel_ and as soon as the demon sees me, it attacks me but I don't manage to kill it without getting hurt. I think my shoulder is dislocated. I am a little dizzy, but I still walk to the boy and check if he's hurt. The moment I touch his skin, I realize that he's a vampire. I don't know what to do. So, instead I ask him for his name._  
_

"Hi. Is this a dream or do I see a beautiful angel in front of me?" He's kind of adorable and that makes me smile. "I'm Simon Lewis."

"I'm not an angel, but you can call me Clarissa, or Clary."

"That's a beautiful name. But you still haven't answered my question. Am I dreaming?"

"No. But I'm pretty sure you will be unless you get something to eat." I helped him up, but he was so weak so I didn't ask him if he wants to drink my blood, but I rolled up my sleeve and just offered my blood to him. He looked perplexed so I explained myself.

"Drink," I tell him. "Before you pass out."

"I can't. I might not stop." He says.

"Listen, I have just met you, but I feel like I can trust you. And that's rare because I don't trust anyone but myself. And besides, I don't go offering my blood to complete strangers so drink before I change my mind."

He takes my arm, still a little unsure, when he inserts the sexy vampire teeth, I feel a soft pinch in my arm. It only takes a few seconds for him to pull back. He wipes his mouth with a tissue from his pocket.

"Thank you. Are _you_ okay? How did you know what I was?" He looks at me, but sees my runes and he knows everything. And he doesn't look scared a bit.

"I'm fine, but my left shoulder hurts. I think it might be dislocated."

"Here, let me help you with that." He gives me an object and I bite into it hard as he relocates my shoulder. It fucking hurts like hell. But it feels better.

We're in front of the door of his house, when he stops, looks at me and he seems to be hesitating, when suddenly, he pulls me into an embrace and brings down his lips on mine. The kiss is sweet and gentle at first, but it gets fiery and I swear that I can feel electricity deep down inside me. My hands go up to his neck and I run my hands through his hair. We both have to pull away for air and we both smile at each other. My arm starts hurting again and I put it down. Simon unlocks the door, after he opens it, we step inside.

We hear voices coming from the living room, Simon said something and we were both laughing. We entered the living and stopped laughing as soon as we saw Sebastian, Jonathan, Jace, Alec, Jem! and some other guys who I don't know. So basically, 'the jocks' were here. Before they notice we're there, I hear Sebastian say to everyone, but mostly to Jonathan: "Seriously, I want her. That's all I'm saying."

I have never seen Jonathan so pissed in my whole life. He looked like he wanted to puke, when Jem, who was an old friend of mine, called my name. Everyone was silent and it became super awkward.

"Clary? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?" He looks even more pissed, now.

"No, I went demon hunting because I was bored. Was I not supposed to?"

"Damn it, Clary! What happened? Are you okay? You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" He comes closer.

"Chill, Jonathan. I just fought the demon, got hurt a little, but don't worry. I just came here with Simon." I smile, trying to assure him that I'm okay.

"Wait, what do you meant by you got hurt a little?"

"Well, I only got a dislocated shoulder but it's fine now. It's not like it's a big deal."

"Not a big deal? _NOT_ a big deal? It is a big deal!" He's way too overprotective and out of line. Even though I've missed it, it's annoying me at the moment.

"Not for me, now chill or I'll punch you."

"Fine. But I will not let this happen again, understand?"

"Whatever." I say "Anyways, what are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't _you_ be at home? I mean, you didn't tell me where you were going so if I was at home, I would be worried to death." It was his turn to be the one in trouble now.

"Well-" Jonathan says but Jace cuts in.

"Both of you, shut up. Who wants to play a game of truth or dare?" Everyone agrees so fast that I don't even have time to answer his question. I guess I'm playing with them.

* * *

**Well, we can tell you that the next chapter will be VERY interesting for all of you guys. You will laugh your asses of. **

**Don't forget to make sure the Alec poster is straight**  
**oh wait it to late for that xD**

**~C and M**


	7. Chapter 6

We all sit in a circle and lucky me, I get to sit by Jonathan and Jace. Jonathan introduces everyone to me.

"Clary, you already know Jem, Jace, Simon, Sebastian, Alec, and Magnus. You do not know Gabriel and Gideon." Jonathan says to me. I nod at him.

"So here is how Truth or Dare works. if you refuse one of them, you have to take off a piece of clothing. Belts, shoes and socks do not count. Everyone understand?" We all nod as Jace finishes the explanation. " Magnus, you can start."

" Jonathan, Truth or Dare?"

"DARE, of course, I am not a wimp." Jonathan says confidently.

"I dare you to allow Clary to punch you." Jonathan gives me the okay to hit him. I pull my arm back and hit his arm, I tried to hit him lightly as I possibly can, but there is clear pain in his eyes.

"Damn it! I was hoping you would punch him in the face." Sebastian smirks. We all ignore him as though he doesn't exist.

"Gabriel, Truth or Dare?" Gabriel picks truth, what a boring person. We just know his middle name when his turn has come to an end.

"Clary, Truth or Dare?"

"DARE!" I say enthusiastically.

"I dare you to sit on Simon's lap until 3 of your turns are over." Gabriel smiles at Simon. I make a mental note to thank him as I go to sit on Simon's lap, getting a worried look from Jonathan.

"Sebastian, Truth or Dare?"

"DARE" I know exactly what I will do to that asshole.

"I dare you to run around the neighborhood screaming: "I'm a dick! And everyone hates me!" Sebastian full fills his dare, now its his turn.

"Clary, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" I say before I can think and I regret it.

"I dare you to...take off your top and leave it off.." It isn't that bad, even if i refused it would have come off. I pull my top over my shoulders, I throw the top on the floor, I am only in a black lacy bra Isabelle gave me as a welcome back present. I feel uncomfortable with my shirt off, I know all the guys are enjoying it, possibly even Jonathan. I catch him staring as though he is shocked that I am thin and have a figure, my band tee's used to always hide it.

"Simon." I look behind me, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." he smiles.

"Your lover has been magically transformed into an animal, and the only way to restore your lover is to mate with them. Here's the question: Which animal would cause you the least psychological damage?" I ask him.

"I think it would be...bats." He answers. "Vampire here."

"Gideon. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever seen a porno film? Who did you watch it with?"

"Yes and with Sophie." We all burst out laughing, I think I am the only one who hasn't watched anything like that.

"Alec, Truth Or Dare?" Gideon asks quietly.

"DARE." Alec says.

"I dare you to french kiss Clary." Alec nods. I give a look over to Jonathan, his hands are in fists and he turns away, I wish I didn't have to do this. Alec walks over to me and he french kisses me for a good minute. I feel so weird kissing Alec, especially with only a bra covering my top half.

"Magnus, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put whip cream on my stomach and then a cherry and chocolate." Alec says. I want to close my eyes but I can't. I seen Magnus lick it up and make his way to Alec's lips and go into a fierce kiss. I look at Jonathan in a _Help me _sort of way, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Jace, truth or dare?" Magnus asks while pulling down his shirt.

"Dare." Jace says while smirking.

"I dare you to carry Clary and set her on the floor, we will get you a blown up balloon and you need to put it between you and her, in the chest area, you have to bite it until it pops."

Jace picks up bringing me back to reality, I just realized what the challenge was. I told myself not to panic when he sets me down. He receives the blown up balloon, puts it between us, but doesn't bite it. Instead he lies on top of me straddling my hips, he bends over and whispers in my ear.

"Just relax" he says in a low sexy voice, he slowly makes his way to the balloon which is between my boobs. He takes his time attempting to pop the balloon, I get so frustrated. "Oh come on Jace!"

It only made it worse he looked me in the eyes, for a moment I had forgotten we were not alone in the room. It takes him a very moments and he finally pops it.I feel like I can finally breathe again.

"Sebastian, truth or dare?" I speak as I go back to sit on Simon, he wraps his arms around my waist protectively, our hands find each others and we link fingers.

"Dare" Sebastian says mischievously.

"Sebastian I dare you to take off Jem's shirt and pants." he shakes his head no and pulls his pants off.

"DAMN IT JUST TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT" Jace complains.

"Sebastian put on your fucking pants! My sister is here you idiotic bastard." Jonathan screams.

"Fuck you, Fairchild. I don't mean you Jonathan, I mean your sister, literally." Sebastian puts on his pants and takes of his shirt instead. I look over at Jonathan and he gives me an annoyed look as though he knows what is coming.

"Hm... who to dare, who to dare? Ahh Clary! Truth or Dare?"

I know I should say truth but i don't want Sebastian to think I am afraid of his pathetic dares."Dare..."

"I dare you to get in the shower with me, in only underwear."

"Nope. that's it come on Clary, we are going home." I throw on my shirt and kiss Simon good-bye I leave him my cell phone number as well. Jonathan opens up my door for me and I get in. I daze out into the window, feeling like I am so helpless, I want to cry but I can't, not now...not in front of Jonathan. We get home and Jon opens up my door. I hear him calling me but I just ignore him. Before I know it, I am in his arms being carried by him. He puts me on my bed, and leaves the room. I immediately curl up into a protective ball and let all my feelings and fears go. I remember the time the principals son touched me.

_"Clary, come outside its so beautiful!" Tim says._

_I run out and stand beside him. __He takes my hand, we look into each others eyes._

_He takes his other hand, which I automatically assume is reaching for my free hand but it doesn't. He unbuttons my jeans and attempts to slide his hand in my pants. _

_I Stop him. "What are you doing?"_

_"Come on we have dated 2 years. I think I can touch you if I want." Tim says. he distracts me long enough to successfully get his hand in my pants._

_I begin to panic and try to run off but he has a tough grip on my arm._

The rest was just a blur. I begin to cry and start a slow trembling. Jonathan comes back with some tea but I just pretend he isn't there. Suddenly he sits beside me and hugs me. I wrap my arms around him, he strokes my hair like he used to when I had nightmares.

"I didn't want to do anything with Sebastian!" I say between cry's. "Thank you for taking me home."

"Clary, It's all right. I love you and I would get you out of any situation you didn't want to be in. Plus that asshole shouldn't have done that, he knows I hate it when he does things like that to you. He is a player that uses girls." Jonathan whispers in a soothing voice.

He lays beside me and I lay my head on his shoulder, wiping away my tears. We fall asleep with his arm wrapped around me in a protective embrace.

* * *

** This chapter was funny yet hard to write considering Maryannah and I get distracted way too easily about every little thing! (Examples: grumpy cat christmas songs, Danisnotonfire, greygirl's review, Alec Lightwood jokes, grammar checks, Role playing the story as we write, and even more stupid stuff like high heels and games and ask fm) **

**Hope you enjoyed it considering we skyped for 13 Hours today...hahahha...we totally didn't waste most of the day by not writing this and laughing at each other...Wake up to Maryannah and look awful then go on skype and not move from your bed or eat only 2-3 things today. YOU BETTER LOVE US! ~ M and C**


End file.
